L-DK (Living Together)
by Suhocang
Summary: Akibat ulah Suho ruangan Kris terbakar, akhirnya Suho harus bertanggung jawab dan menampung Kris di ruangannya, Sahabatnya, Dio menyukai Kris. Bagaimana reaksi Dio saat tahu jika Kris tinggal dengan Suho? boyxboy, romance, comedy, adapted from japanese movie and manga "L-DK". yeay! Krisho ff lagi hoho. RnR juseyooo
1. Chapter 1

**Living, Dinning, Kitchen**

Adapted from Japanese movie and manga "L-DK"

Romance, Comedy, boy x boy

Kris x Suho

Kai x D.o

Written by: Suhocang

Nb: Tulisan yang bergaris miring berarti Flashback

'Duk'

'Duk'

'Duk'

Suara langkah kaki menggema di lorong sekolah,

'Duk'

'Duk

'Duk'

Ternyata itu bukan suara langkah kaki, melainkan suara tapakkan kaki yang sedang berlari. Seorang pria manis berlari menyusuri lorong koridor yang terdapat banyak siswa dan siswi disana.

'Duk'

'Duk'

'Duk'

Kali ini benar suara langkah kaki, tapi bukan berasal dari lorong koridor, tetapi berasal dari lapangan sekolah. 'Pangeran Es' begitulah para murid menyebutnya.

Kini terlihat sesosok pria sedang bersembunyi dibalik beton penyanggah bangunan sekolah, dan seorang pria manis yang tadi berlari, kini menghampiri pria yang bersembunyi tersebut.

Pria yang bersembunyi tersebut menengokkan kepalanya, mendapati pria manis itu berkata 'fighting'. Kedua pria itu kemudian keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, dan mulai melangkah menuju lapangan tempat 'Pangeran Es' melangkah.

Setiap langkah yang diambil oleh 'Pangeran Es' mampu membuat para murid berteriak kagum. Selalu saja ada yang pingsan, bahkan mimisan saking terpesonanya.

"Kyaaaa! Kris sunbae, aku mencintaimu." Ucap salah satu siswa disekolah itu. "Oh, my gosh! Aku meleleh," ucap salah satu siswi sambil tubuhnya digotong menjauhi kerumunan oleh anggota PMR.

Saat kedua pria itu pergi menghampiri sang 'Pangeran Es' semua murid di sekolah itu terpaku menatap keduanya. Pria manis itu menghentikan langkahnya, membiarkan temannya maju menghampiri si 'Pangeran Es'. Pria manis itu melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada dan mulai berdoa.

"Aku menyukaimu!" ucap pria itu lantang di hadapan semua murid yang sedang berada di lapangan.

Tak lama setelah teriakan pria itu terdengar, semua siswa dan siswi yang berada tak jauh mulai berkumpul di lapangan. Mereka penasaran, apakah yang akan dijawab oleh 'Pangeran Es' itu.

Si 'Pangeran Es' segera membalikkan badannya setelah mendengar teriakkan tersebut. Keheningan melanda semua murid. "Tahu gak…." Jawab 'Pangeran Es', sedangkan pria yang menyatakan perasaanya itu tergugup. "Ya?" respon si pria itu.

"Kau berisik! Mengganggu! Dan aku nggak tertarik!" Jawabnya dingin. Seperti biasa sang 'Pangeran Es', jika Ia mendapatkan pernyataan cinta selalu itulah jawabannya, semua murid bahkan guru sekalipun tidak ada yang tahu mengapa Ia selalu menolak orang yang menyatakan cinta kepadanya, padahal Ia masih single, kecuali satu orang, Kai.

Kerumunan siswa dan siswi yang tadinya hening, mulai ramai kembali, dan sang 'Pangeran Es' kembali melangkah menuju kelasnya.

"Ya, memang pasti ditolak, lah. Hahaha," Ucap salah satu siswi tertawa, sedangkan pria itu hanya menatap punggung 'Pangeran Es' yang mulai menjauh.

"Gawat, kita telat." Dua orang siswi berbicara sambil berlari, "Dia ditolak, ya?" Lanjut mereka.

Pria manis yang melihat sahabatnya diperlakukan seperti itu tidak tinggal diam. Ia berlari sekuat tenaga menuju tangga lantai 3 disekolahnya, mendahului si 'Pangeran Es'

'Pangeran Es' mulai menaiki tangga sambil menundukkan kepalanya, Ia tidak tahu bahwa ada orang didepannya. Saat Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, Ia terkejut, ada sebuah kaki pendek yang berada di atas pegangan tangga.

"Kau ini mengganggu!" hardiknya kehadapan si pria manis. Pria manis itu menyilangkan tangannya dan berkata "Dio telah mengerahkan seluruh keberaniannya untuk menyatakan persaanya padamu," masih dengan angkuh layaknya seorang detektif pria manis itu melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Tapi, tak ku duga, kau membalasnya dengan perkataan seperti itu! Kau bukan cowok yang hanya memandang dari tubuh, kan?!" tanyanya marah.

"Kau ini siapa?" ucap 'Pangeran Es' tak acuh. "Sahabat baiknya Dio, Kim Suho namaku." Jawab Pria manis yang ternyata bernama Suho.

"Dio?" sang 'Pangeran Es' bingung, tetapi ekspresinya tetap saja datar. "Pria yang baru saja menyatakan perasaannya kepadamu!" jawab Suho geram.

"Tahu gak, Dio itu benar-benar suka sama ka—" ucapan Suho terhenti karena tiba-tiba saja 'Pangeran Es' memajukan dirinya untuk menatap Suho.

"A-apa?" sekarang Suho mulai gugup ditatap datar oleh 'pangeran Es'. Sang 'Pangeran Es' menaiki tangga dan sebelah tangannya menggebuk dinding yang berada di Samping wajah Suho sedangkan tangan satunya lagi memegang kaki Suho yang berada di atas pegangan tangga.

"Kamu juga.." ucap 'Pangeran Es' terputus, Suho mengernyit heran dan memiringkan kepalanya. "Ingin melakukan 'itu' denganku?" Lanjut 'Pangeran Es' dan itu membuat Suho membulatkan matanya. Hening sesaat.

"Itu nggak mungkin!" Jawab Suho malu sambil mendorong 'Pangeran Es' menjauh. "Waaaah!" Teriak sang 'Pangeran Es'. "Wah, gawat!" teriak Suho juga.

Sialnya, tindakannya itu membuat tubuh sang 'Pangeran Es' terluka akibat jatuh dari tangga, sehingga Ia harus melewatkan pelajaran dan membantunya pulang kerumah dengan selamat.

"Sakit," Suho mendengar 'Pangeran Es' bergumam dipunggungnya. Ya, untuk memastikan 'Pangeran Es' selamat sampai rumah, Suho menggendong tubuh besar milik 'Pangeran Es' di tubuh mungilnya. Sebenarnya Suho enggan menggendongnya, tetapi 'Pangeran Es' bilang Ia tak bisa berjalan dan Suho harus bertanggung jawab, bila tidak ia akan dilaporkan ke polisi karena tindakkan kekerasan.

"Ah, merah." Suho terkejut mendengarnya, "ah, jangan, tu-tu-tunggu sebentar, hah…hah" Ucapnya berlari melewati lampu merah tersebut mulai kehabisan napas. "Berhasil! Hah…hah.." Ucapnya saat sampai seberang jalan lalu Ia menurunkan 'Pangeran Es' sebentar untuk Ia mengumpulkan napasnya kembali, kemudian dia mulai membopong si 'Pangeran Es'.

"Belok kiri," titah 'Pangeran Es' dan Suho hanya menggerutu sebal.

_"__Kris Wu?" Tanya Suho kepada Dio "eum.." Dio yang bersemangat mulai lari menaiki anak tangga dengan Suho._

_"__Ada! Dia disana!" Dio menunjuk Kris yang sedang berjalan dengan tatapan tak acuhnya. "yang mana? Yang kiri? Atau yang kanan?" Suho bingung, karena saat itu ada dua pria yang berjalan berdampingan._

_"__tentu saja yang kanan, yang keren itu," tunjuk Dio lagi, Suho hanya menatap Kris. "Kereeeen~" ucap Dio lagi, banyak kerumunan wanita yang ingin mendekat kearah Kris tapi tak berani._

_"__Dia itu terkenal sekali ya?" Pertanyaan bodoh terlontar dari mulut Suho. "Suho, kau culun sekali, sih!" ucap Dio sarkatis, "Kris itu bukan hanya wajahnya yang tampan, tapi nilainya selalu bagus, olahraganya jago juga! Keren banget, deh!" Dio tersenyum sumringah saat menceritakan kelebihan Kris._

_Suho hanya memandang bingung sambil menganggukan kepalanya, 'keren dari mana? Sepertinya biasa saja,' ujarnya dalam hati. _

Saat Suho mendengakkan kepalanya, Ia melihat anak tangga yang banyaknya bukan main, sekitar 75 anak tangga, mungkin. "Bagaimana ini? Apakah kau tidak bisa berjalan?" Tanya Suho kepada Kris yang sekarang sedang dibopong oleh Suho.

"Tidak, kakiku sakit." Mau tak mau Suho menuruti perintah Kris, Ia mulai merentangkan tangannya kebelakang seperti gaya ninja yang akan berlari, Kris pun mulai memeluk Suho dar belakang, dan Suho segera menggendongnya.

"Apakah sesakit itu?" Tanya Suho saat Ia berjalan menaiki anak tangga, "eung, sakit sekali." Kris menganggukan kepalanya dalam gendongan Suho. "Jika sesakit itu, lebih baik kita ke rumah sakit saja." cetus Suho, Kris membulatkan matanya "Engga, aku gak mau. Aku benci rumah sakit!" Suho mengehela napas karena kelelahan menggendong Kris yang bertubuh lebih besar dari dirinya.

Saat melangkah menuju anak tangga ke enam puluh, kaki Suho terpeleset dan pegangan Kris pada pundak Suho hamper terlepas.

Untungnya Suho cekatan dan menarik tangan kris agar Ia dan dirinya tidak terjatuh. "Hah..hampir saja!" ucap Suho melegakan diri, "Aish, jalan yang benar dong!" hardik Kris. "Mianhae," jawab Suho menyesal

Saat sudah sampai diatas, mereka harus berjalan lagi, karena Suho sudah tidak kuat maka dia membopong Kris. "Disitu." Tunjuk Kris kearah rumah bertingkat dua.

"Eeeeh?" Suho berteriak kaget mendapati tempat kost-an nya lah yang dituju Kris, kemudian ia berlari kearah tempat Kost-an nya dan melepaskan bopongannya terhadap Kris. "Kok kesini?" Tanya Suho bingung, Kris berjalan menghampiri Suho. "Ini tempat tinggalku," Suho yang mendengarnya kaget dan mengampiri Kris lagi.

"Benarkah? Kamar nomor berapa?" rasa penasaran menghampiri Suho. "nomor 202" jawab Kris. "Tetanggaku?" Suho mengalihkan matanya dari mata Kris menuju tempat kost-annya. Kemudian ia menolehkan lagi kepalanya menghadap Kris.

"Sejak kapan?" "Seminggu yang lalu." Suho kaget mendengarnya, karena ia tidak pernah melihat Kris di kost-an nya, kemudian Suho melangkah mundur menjauhi Kris. "Bohong." Suho masih tidak percaya kalau Kris adalah tetangganya.

Ngiiiiiing.

Bunyi vacum cleaner menggema di seluruh ruangan milik Kris. Saat ini Suho sedang membereskan ruangan milik Kris, sedangkan Kris sedang membaca komik di atas kasur. "hahaha" tawa Kris saat membaca komik.

"Hah, kenapa aku mesti menjadi pembantu?" ratap Suho, kemudian ia mematikan vacum cleaner dan mulai melipat baju Kris yang tergeletak sembarangan. Suho juga seorang cowok, tetapi ruangan miliknya tidak seberantakkan ini.

Saat sedang membereskan buku-buku, tak sengaja Suho memegang majalah porno, dan ia mulai terkejut sambil menutup matanya dan membuang majalah tersebut tepat kearah muka Kris. "Aduh! Kau ini kenapa sih?" Tanya Kris kepada Suho yang sedang memunggungi dirinya.

"I-itu kan…" jawabnya terbata, "Hei, mau lihat?" Kris mulai menggoda Suho. Suho mulai membalikkan badannya kearah kris "Bukan itu!" sanggahnyanya. "Jadi kau belum siap?" Tanya Kris dengan muka datar. "sekarang ini aku lagi bersih-bersih, lagipula kenapa aku harus membuat maka—" ucapan Suho terpotong karena Kris kembali mengancamnya akan melapor kepolisi atas tuduhan kekerasan jika Ia tidak memasakkan makanan untuknya.

Suho keluar dari ruangan Kris dan masuk keruangan miliknya yang berada didepan ruangan milik kris. Suho mengambil bahan makanan secukupnya untuk dibuat di ruangan Kris. Ia memotong kubis dengan terampil. "Eh, ternyata kau bisa masak, ya." Kris berbicara dengan nada yang luar biasa datar.

"Aku telah hidup sendirian selama 1 tahun, jadi wajar saja jika aku bisa masak." Jawab Suho angkuh, sementara itu Kris sedang membuka dasi sekolahnya.

"mengapa sendirian?" kris membuka sweater dibelakang Suho. "Ayahku pindah ke Jepang, Aku ingin ikut pindah bersama ayah dan ibu, tapi waktu itu aku ada ujian." Jawab Suho sambil menakar bumbu masakkan. "Sekolah kita kan gak menjamin kalau kita akan masuk universitas bagus. Dan hanya bisa masuk universitas biasa." Ucap Kris sambil mengahmpiri Suho yang sibuk memasak.

"Ah, kau ini bodoh ya?" tebak Kris, Suho yang sedang memegang kocokan telur pun menengok kearahnya dan memasang wajah garang yang sebenarnya hanya wajah imut yang terlihat. "tidak! Ini hanya alasan agar aku tinggal di Korea, karena aku benci Negara asing." Kris tampak tak mendengarkan cerita Suho dan dia hanya meminum air yang ada disebelah Suho, dan melanjutkan aktifitasnya berganti pakaian.

"Sebenarnya aku juga tak ingin berpisah dengan Dio." Suho melanjutkan ceritanya tanpa mengganggu konsentrasinya memasak. "Dio?" Tanya Kris, "Pria yang tadi menyatakan perasaan kepadamu!" jawab Suho gemas dengan pertanyaan Kris, mengapa Ia melupakan Dio? padahal baru tadi pagi Dio menyatakan perasaan kepadanya.

"Ah.." hanya itu respon dari Kris, "kau tahu, Dio itu anak baik!" jelas Suho "Walau dia terlihat seperti cowok gampangan tetapi dia anak baik, dan dia menyukaimu!" lanjut Suho, entah dia sedang mengejek atau memberi kesan baik tentang Dio kepada Kris.

"Dio, juga sering membelaku saat aku masih SMP," Tiba-tiba Kris menghampiri Suho dari belakang yang sedang memasak dengan keadaan telanjang dada. "oh! Kelihatannya enak." Bisik Kris di telinga Suho. "Hei, jangan buat kaget aku dong!" Suho menengokkan kepalanya dan kaget bukan main, konsentrasinya memasak buyar dan pertahanannya goyah.

Suho langsung menempelkan badannya ke dinding sebelah kompor, menghindari Kris tentunya. "A-aigoo! Pakai baju dong!" ucap Suho mendorong Kris menjauh dari tubuhnya.

Saat kegugupan melanda Suho, Ia salah mengambil gelas, awalnya ingin mengambil air untuk dituang ke masakannya , tapi Ia malah menuangkan minyak zaitun kedalam masakannya.

Duarrr

Api besar berkobar karena kecerobohan Suho, api itu semakin besar dan mencapai langit-langit ruangan, pemadam api otomati mulai berfungsi dan mengguyur ruangan dengan air yang banyak, sehingga ruangan milik Kris persis seperti terkena badai tsunami.

TBC

FF ini adaptasi dari film L-DK. Lucu banget filmnya xD

maaf ya kalo typo2 gitu, ugh...

Kritik dan saran diterima. masih pemula, jadinya butuh kritik sama saran nih,

RnR pweaseeee;3


	2. Chapter 2

**Living, Dinning, Kitchen.**

Adapted from Japanesse movie "Living, Dinning Kitchen."

Romance, Comedy, boy x boy

Kris x Suho

Kai x D.o

Written by: Suhocang

Kris tercengang dengan keadaan ruangannya saat ini. Sedangkan Suho memalingkan badannya menatap wajah Kris dengan takut. Masakannya gagal, terendam banyak air yg berasal dari pipa pemadam otomatis.

"Wah," ucap ibu Kost melihat keadaan ruangan Kris. "Apaan ini," Suho memasang wajah bersalah sedangkan Kris meratapi masakan Suho yang tak jadi Ia makan. "O-omo!" jerit sang ibu Kost hampir terpeleset saat melangkahkan kakinya kearah balkon yang ada di ruangan Kris.

"Ini kacau banget, ya." Lanjut ibu Kost sambil melihat-lihat, ibu Kost mulai memencet saklar lampu, tetapi lampunya tidak menyala, Suho menunduk takut.

"Aku sudah meminta seseorang untuk memperbaiki, dan sudah kumasukkan ke asuransi, jadi tak masalah." Ucap ibu Kost menghampiri Kris yang berada di dapur. "Jeosonghamnida," Suho membungkukkan badannya meminta maaf. "Kira-kira butuh berapa lama memperbaikinya?" tanyanya kepada ibu kost.

"Mungkin butuh waktu satu bulan." Jawab ibu Kost sambil melihat barang-barang Kris yang kebasahan. "Eh? Selama itu?" ucap Suho merasa bersalah. "Terus bagaimana ini, Kris-ssi?" Tanya ibu kost. "Sudah tak ada ruang kosong lagi." Ujar ibu kost. Kris menengokkan kepalanya menghadap Suho dan Suho langsung menunduk takut.

"Tinggal, di rumahku sih tak apa…" tawar ibu kost. "Tidak perlu, aku tinggal di ruangan teman saja," jawab Kris cepat memotong ucapan ibu kost. "oh, begitukah?" Tanya ibu kost lagi sambil menatap Kris.

"Ne, "Angguk Kris "benarkan?" kemudian Ia bertanya kepada Suho. Suho mengangkat kepalanya dari aktifitasnya menunduk, "Rungan teman siapa?" tanyanya bingung. Kris berjalan menghampiri Suho dan menunjuk Suho dengan jarinya yang terbalut kain, akibat jatuh dari tangga.

"Ruanganmu." Ucap Kris datar. Suho memandang jari Kris yang menunjukkan, kemudian Ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan jari tangannya, bingung. Hening sesaat, saat Suho memahaminya, Ia mulai membulatkan matanya dan berteriak "Mwooooo?!" "Yang benar saja!" Teriaknya frustasi.

Kris melangkah keluar dari ruangannya yang pintunya tertulis 'Sedang dalam perbaikkan' tak lama setelah Kris keluar, diikuti Suho yang keluar membawa dua tas besar yang berisi pakaian milik Kris dan satu kotak besar yang berisi buku-buku milik Kris. Setelah Suho keluar, Kris membantu Suho menutup pintu ruangannya.

Suho membuka pintu ruangannya yang berada tepat di depan ruangan milik Kris, "Silah—" belum selesai Suho mengucapkan perkataannya, Kris langsung masuk kedalam ruangannya. Suho memandang kesal punggung Kris. "Kenapa bisa jadi begini?" rutuknya saat masuk ke ruangannya sendiri.

Kris melihat-lihat ruangan Suho, rapih, bersih. Tidak seperti kamarnya yang berantakkan.

Suho meletakkan barang-barang Kris di sebelah meja belajarnya, sementara Kris masih melihat-lihat ruangannya dengan tatapan datar tetapi takjub. Saat Kris melangkahkan kakinya dengan terpincang menuju balkon, tak sengaja Ia melihat jemuran milik Suho, dan memandang celana boxer milik Suho.

Suho membulatkan matanya "Aaaaah!" teriaknya ingin mengambil jemurannya, tetapi Ia tersandung bangku saat ingin mengambilnya dan akhirnya Ia jatuh tersungkur dilantai. "Duh, sakit." Ringisnya sambil menutupi area hidungnya dengan tangan kirinya.

Ia bangkit dari lantai dan segera mengambil celana boxer miliknya itu. Kris hanya menengok sekilas kearah Suho dan melanjutkan melihat bintang dari balkon ruangan Suho.

"Lihat gak?" Tanya Suho polos kepada Kris, Ia tidak menyadari kalau hidungnya berdarah. "Aku mau mandi," jawab Kris tak acuh sambil membalikkan badannya dan berjalan kearah kamar mandi. "gambar spongebob." Lanjut Kris sambil melangkah kearah kamar mandi di ruangan milik Suho.

Suho membalikkan tubuhnya memandang punggung Kris yang menjauh, dan melihat kembali celana boxernya, "Aish…" Suho meremas celana boxernya malu, dan menaruhnya di lemari.

Suho menyiapkan hidangan makan malam dengan hidung tersumbat tisu untuk memberhentikan darah dari hidungnya, Ia melihat sekilas bayangan Kris sedang mandi dari pintunya.

"Aish," gerutunya, lalu berjalan kearah tempat hidangan berada. "Gimana nih? Aku ini kan belum pernah pacaran dengan siapapun, tapi sekarang harus tinggal bersama orang lain." Ucap Suho bermonolog, masih merutuki nasibnya.

Ceklek.

Terdengar pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka, itu artinya Kris sudah selesai mandi. Kegugupan melanda Suho, Ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih, Ia mulai membuang tisu yang ada di hidungnya ketempat sampah dekat meja belajarnya.

Kris melangkah bertelanjang dada kearah meja makan. Suho yang menyadari kehadiran Kris mulai menengok untuk menghadap Kris. "Aigoo! pakai baju dong!" teriaknya kaget saat mendapati Kris tidak memakai baju. Suho berlari kearah gorden yang ada dipintu balkon ruangannya, dan menyembunyikan dirinya disana.

"Pakai baju, jebal. Pakai baju." Ucap Suho merengek masih menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik gorden. "Ngga apa-apa kan, di ruangan sendiri." Ucap Kris tak acuh sambil memakai bajunya dan mendekati Suho yang bersembunyi.

"Ngga apa-apa, apanya?! Aku ini masih polos!" Ucapnya mengusir Kris dari tempat persembunyiannya. "Kau ini memikirkan hal mesum denganku ya?" Tanya Kris datar, sebenarnya Ia bukan menghampiri Suho tetapi Ia mengambil celana panjangnya yang ada di sebelah gorden, karena Kris hanya memakai celana boxernya.

"Aniyo!" Sanggah Suho kepada Kris. "Aku hanya merasa terganggu kalau kau berkeliaran dengan keadaan seperti itu." Lanjut Suho berbicara, tetapi Kris menghiraukannya dan mulai memasukkan sesaup makanan kedalam mulutnya.

"Ini enak banget!" Ucap Kris tersenyum lebar saat mencicipi masakan Suho. Suho yang mendengarnya mulai keluar dari persembunyiannya. Tercengang. Itulah ekspresi Suho, karena baru kali ini Ia melihat 'Pangeran Es' yang selalu berekspresi datar sekarang tersenyum lebar akibat mencicipi masakannya.

Kris mulai makan dengan lahap dan akhirnya Suho mengikuti Kris untuk makan. Mereka makan malam berdua, di ruangan Suho.

Siang hari adalah hari yang paling membosankan bagi Suho, Ia bosan dengan pelajaran sejarah yang diajarkan oleh Sungmin Ssaem. "Hah…" Suho menghela napas panjang, "Suho-ssi, apakah pelajaran Ssaem membosankan?" Tanya Sungmin Ssae seperti ingin menangis.

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak!" Suho ditertawan seisi kelas karena ketahuan sedang melamun. "Jeosonghamnida." Ucapnya menundukkan badan kearah Sungmin Ssaem, Ia kembali duduk dikursinya. "Ssst, kau kenapa Suho-ya?" bisik Dio disela-sela pelajaran. "A-aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Suho gugup.

Suho kembali melamun sambil memandang keluar jendela yang ada disebelahnya, dan melihat Kris sedang bermain basket dengan teman-teman sekelasnya. Suho mengalihkan tatapannya kearah mejanya dan kemudian Ia kaget dan berteriak. Seisi kelas terganggu dengan teriakkannya, tapi Ia tak peduli.

Ia mulai memandang Kris lagi yang sedang bermain basket bersama teman sekelasnya. Dengan lihai Kris memasukkan bola basket ke ring. "Bagaimana bisa?! Lukanya gimana?!" Teriak Suho masih memandang ke luar jendela. Kris mendapatkan highfive dari teman-temannya.

"Dia sehat banget!" Ucap Suho kesal ,"Sial! Aku ditipu!" lanjutnya. Sekarang semua murid mengikuti arah pandangan Suho dan kelas menjadi berisik karena mereka berteriak memanggil-manggil nama Kris.

Sungmin Ssaem mengampiri Suho, "Suho-ssi, kau ditipu apa?" Tanya Sungmin Ssaem ingin menangis, Suho yang merasa bersalah hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan meminta maaf kembali.

Istirahat tiba, Suho membuka bekalnya dan yang terlihat hanya nasi dan ketimun utuh yang belum dipotong maupun dikupas. "Bekal apaan, tuh?!" hardik Dio kearah bekal Suho. Suho hanya tersenyum kikuk dan meminum susu strawberry yang dibelinya di kantin.

Malam tiba, saatnya Suho tidur, saat Ia ingin tidur difuton miliknya, Tetapi Kris sedang tertidur difuton milik Suho.

"Mengapa kau tidur difuton ku?" Tanya Suho heran, "Kau berisik." Jawab Kris yang sudah menutup mata untuk tidur, Suho yang tidak ingin mengalah mulai menarik futon yang ditiduri Kris. "Kem…ba..likan…futon ku!" teriaknya sambil menarik-narik futon.

Karena Kris berat akhirnya Suho terjungkal kebelakang dan akhirnya menyerah, dan Ia mau tidak mau tidur difuton yang kecil dan sempit.

Suho membalikan badannya saat tidur, sementara Kris memeluk Suho saat Suho membalikkan badannya.

Kriiiiiing.

Bunyi alarm memenuhi ruangan, Suho yang merasa terusik mulai membuka matanya perlahan, saat sudah terbuka sempurna ia berteriak "AAAAAAAA". Ia kaget karena posisi tidurnya Kris dan dirinya adalah berpelukan.

Suho menendang Kris dari futonnya, Krispun terguling dari kasur Suho. Untung saja, ini futon, jika ini kasur yang biasa Suho pakai, pasti Kris sudah mengalami patah tulang, akibat terjatuh dari kasur.

Suho mempersiapkan dirinya untuk berangkat sekolah, tak lupa Ia menyiapkan bekal untuk dirinya. "Aish, Aku telat!" lagi-lagi bekalnya hanya nasi dan ketimun.

Suho membanting Alarm nya kesal, "Ah.." seperti teringat sesuatu, Suho berlari kearah kalender "Ah, sekarang ada ujian!" gumamnya panik. Suho sibuk ingin berangkat sekolah, sementara Kris masih tertidur dikasurnya.

Kriiiiing.

Alarm Kris baru berbunyi. Suho memukul lengan Kris "ayo bangun! Telat nih!" ucapnya membangunkan Kris, "Aku bolos jam pertama." Ucap Kris masih menutup matanya. Suho pasrah dan mulai berlari sambil membawa sampah kearah sekolah "gawat, gawat." Rutuknya saat berlari keluar rumah kost-an.

"Jangan menumpuk sampah ya!" ucap Kris dari balkon, Suho yang mendengarnya kemudian berhenti berlari untuk menggerutu sebentar, kemudian Ia berlari lagi.

Bel istirahat dibunyikan, Suho sedang menggerakan tangannya asal ke udara seakan-akan sedang meninju seseorang. Dio yang melihatnya hanya heran, ada apa dengan sahabatnya ini. Suho yang merasa diperhatikan mulai melihat Dio yang menatapnya heran.

"Ah, itu..aku lagi banyak urusan." Ucap Suho berbohong. "Ah, hidup sendiri memang susah ya…" jawab Dio menyengir ragu.

Suho merasa bersalah telah berbohong kepada Dio, kemudian Ia menatap Dio lagi untuk berbicara jujur. "Eum, Dio-ya.." Ucap Suho gugup "Dia…si Kris itu…" ucapnya lagi terbata, Dio yang mendengar nama Kris langsung menghentikan aksi makannya. Dan kemudian berdiri dari kursi dan berteriak

"Sepertinya aku tambah suka, nih." Suho kaget saat Dio bilang seperti itu,"E-eh, kenapa? Biarpun dia sudah berkata kejam begitu?" Tanya Suho heran

"Yah, gitu-gitu Kris kan 'Pangeran Es', aku jadi tambah naksir dia." Ucap Dio tersenyum sumringah seperti orang idiot. "Begitu, ya.." Suho yang heran hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Gawat, gawat!" Ucap salah satu siswa kearah Suho dan Dio. "Sepertinya Tao dan Lay akan di keluarkan dari sekolah!" lanjut siswa tersebut yang bername tag 'Chen'

"Apa?" "Kok bisa?" "Kenapa?" siswa dan siswi yang penasarn segera mengerubungi meja Suho dan Dio. "Katanya, mereka ketahuan tinggal bersama." Ujar Chen bergossip.

Suho yang mendengar hal itu langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan terkejut. "Bodoh banget ya!" ucap Chen yang diangguki murid lainnya. "Cuma karena masalah itu, bisa dikeluarin?" Tanya Suho sambil memelototkan matanya kaget.

"Katanya, kalau orang tua tahu bisa gawat." Jelas Chen, "Ternyata sekolah kita, peraturannya ketat banget, ya." Ucap Dio member komentar. "Begitu, ya. Baekkie, kita harus hati-hati nih!" ucap Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun yang merona.

Suho kembali duduk dikursinya dan menggigit timun dengan ketakutan 'gawat' ucapnya dalam hati.

Sementara itu dilain tempat, Kris sedang mengajari temannya memakai handphone. Gerombolan Suho mulai berjalan untuk mendekati Kris. "Itu Kris, kan?" Tanya Yoona kepada Dio. "Kau harus menyapanya!" ucap Yoona menggoda Dio yang merona.

Suho yang melihat Kris segera gugup. Takut Kris memanggilnya. Ia pun segera membalikkan badannya membelakangi Kris. Kris yang selesai mengajari temannya memakai hanphone, mulai berjalan tepat dimana gerombolan Suho berada.

"Sudah cepat sana!" "Iya, cepat!" Yoona dan Baekhyun mendorong Dio kedepan, kearah Kris berada. "Permisi…" Ucap Kris datar "ya…?" Dio menjawabnya dengan senyum andalannya. "Orang itu," tunjuk Kris kearah Suho yang sedang berbalik, tentu saja Suho tak tahu kalau dirinya di tunjuk oleh Kris.

Dio, Yoona, dan Baekhyun, mengikuti arah jari Kris, Suho yang merasa diperhatikanpun menengok dan mendapati teman-temannya dan Kris sedang memperhatikan dirinya.

"A-aku.." Suho menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan gugup pura-pura bodoh. "ini….kuncimu." ucap Kris datar ssambil mengeluarkan Kunci dari sakunya. Suho terbelalak, takut teman-temannya salah paham.

Suho menyeret Kris menjauh dari teman-temannya, kearah tangga. "ah, aku lupa kunciku. Gomawo." Ucap Suho buru-buru sambil mengambil kunci dari tangan Kris, tetapi Kris mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi, sehingga Suho tak sampai.

"Mana ucapan terima kasih untukku?" Tanya Kris datar masih mengangkat tangannya tinggi. "go-gomawo," ucap Suho pelan, "Aku tak dengar!" bentak Kris masih dengan wajah datar "Gomawo!" ucap Suho sedikit lantang. "Aku masih tak mendengarnya!" jawab Kris lagi. "Gomawo! Gomapta! Kamsahabnida!" Suho yang kesal mulai mengucapkan kata terimakasih yang banyak. Kris yang mendengarnya mulai tersenyum senang "Tuh, bisa." dan mengembalikan kunci milik Suho,

"Ah, kaki mu!" ucap Suho sedikit berteriak, "Sejak kapan itu sembuh" tunjuk Suho kearah kaki Kris. "Entahlah," jawab Kris sambil mengendikkan bahu. Merasa dibohongi Suho berteriak "Sial!" . "Krisseu!" Teriak Kai kepada Kris

Suho segera membalikkan badannya. "Krisseu! Aku datang nih~" ucap Kai sambil berAegyo kearah Kris. Yang yang melihatnyapun merasa jijik "Kau ini apaan sih, memang kau pacarku?" Tanya Kris datar kepada Kai. "Hari ini mood-mu sedang bagus ya? Sampai bisa menjawab lelucon garingku." Ucap Kai sambil menunjuk kris dengan tangannya.

"Ngga juga." Jawab Kris berlalu diikuti Kai

Suho berjalan kearah teman-temannya berada. "Tadi aku menjatuhkan kunciku, lalu dia memungutnya dan mengembalikannya kepadaku, dia baik sekali ya. Haha" Suho tertawa gugup, senyum manis terpatri diwajahnya untuk menutupi rasa gugupnya.

"Iyaya, dia baik." Jawab teman-temannya makin terpesona oleh kebaikkan hati Kris.

Sekolah telah usai, tetapi Kris belum pulang dari sekolah, ini kesempatan Suho untuk membereskan ruangannya. Ia sudah selesai menggantung peraturan, dan sekarang Ia mulai menggantung selimut di atas tali yang Ia buat sebagai pemisah tempat tidur dirinya dengan Kris.

Setelah selesai menggantungnya, Suho segera berbaring dikarpet "Aku akan menceramahinya kalau dia pulang!" ucap Suho bangkit dari kegiatannya berbari dan menuju pintu, Ia melihat bayangan dua orang.

Suho panik dan mulai mencopot semua hasil kerjanya, dan Ia mulai bersembunyi.

Ceklek

Suara pintu yang terbuka, Kris masuk membawa temannya, Kai. Kai masuk dan melihat-lihat ruangan Kris. Saat di meja belajar Kai melihat celana boxer bergambar diego. "Kris, kau memakai ini? Hahaha." Ucap Kai tertawa sambil memegang boxer yang sebenarnya milik Suho.

Suho yang mendengarnya, mulai menimbulkan kepalanya dari tempat persembunyiannya, Kris langsung merebut boxer itu dari tangan Kai. "Itu jemuran tetangga, jemurannya selalu masuk kesini karena diterbangkan angin." Jawab Kris datar.

Kris menatap selimut yang tergantung diatas tali yang telah putus. "Ini punya anak cowok disekolah kita?" Tanya Kai. "ya," jawab Kris datar. "Siapa? Siapa? Siapa?" Kai sangat penasaran dengan pemilik boxer itu. Kris berbalik menatap gundukkan futon, Ia melihat kaki Suho yang menjulang keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, Kris mulai tersenyum jahil.

"Oh iya…namanya siapa ya?" Jawab kris pura-pura lupa sambil mendekati gundukan futon lalu mendudukinya dengan cepat .

'Kretek' seperti bunyi patah tulang

"Agh!" bunyi teriakkan kesakitan terlontar dari mulut Suho, Suho langsung menutup mulutnya agar tak bersuara lagi.

"Eh? Tadi aku mendengar suara." Ucap Kai bingung. "Enggak, tuh." Jawab Kris. "Benarkah? Ah, tapi enak sekali…Gimana rasanya punya tetangga manis ya?" ucap Kai lagi. "Biasa saja." Jawab Kris datar.

"Masa kamu ga merasakannya?" Kai mendekati Kris yang duduk diatas tumpukkan futon, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya di futon, tepat Disebelah kepala Suho.

Suho kaget sekaligus merasa ingin mati, karena aroma kaos kaki milik Kai. Akhirnya Kai melangkah menjauh dari futon.

Kris dengan jahil menekan kepala Suho yang berada di tumpukan futon dengan tangannya, Suho yang merasakan kesakitan mulai memuluk tangan Kris dengan tangannya. Kemudian, Kris mengalihkan pandangannya kearah kaki Suho, dan mulai mengelitikinya.

"Puhahah-" Tawa Suho menggema diruangan karena dia merasa geli kakinya dikelitiki oleh Kris. Suho mulai menggigit tangannya untuk menahan tawa.

"Eh, dengar suara orang tertawa, gak?" Tanya Kai heran. Sudah dua kali Ia mendengar suara orang lain, tetapi itu bukan suara Kris maupun dirinya. "Mungkin tetangga sebelah." Ucap Kris berbohong sambil menganggukan kepalanya meyakinkan Kai.

"Temboknya tipis, sih." Lanjut Kris membohongi Kai. "Benarkah? Aku bisa mengintip cowok manis!" Kai langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan berlari menuju balkon untuk mengintip orang mandi. Saat Kai sudah keluar, Suho juga mengeluarkan dirinya dari persembunyiannya.

Ia mendorong tubuh Kris, dan bangkit untuk mencecar Kris. "Apa?" Tanya Kris sambil menampakkan smirk. Suho memelototinya dengan tajam "Kamu ini ngapain!" Hardik Suho sambil meninju perut Kris. "uhuk!" kris terbatuk saat menerima tonjokan dari Suho.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kai masuk kembali keruangan saat mendengar suara ribut. "Siapa?" Kai menunjuk Suho dengan jarinya, kaget saat masuk keruangan ternyata ada seorang cowok manis. "eung, dia tetangga sebelah ingin mengambil jemurannya" Bohong Kris lagi. "Ah iya, aku Kim Suho, yang tinggal disebelah. Kelas 3-3." Ucap Suho memperkenalkan diri kepada Kai.

"Aku Kim Jongin, dari kelas 3-1. Kau bisa memanggilku Kai." Ucap Kai memperkenalkan dirinya juga kepada Suho dengan gaya sok tampannya. "Aku ini teman baiknya Kris Wu, sejak SMP." Lanjutnya bangga.

Sedangkan Suho hanya mengangguk kikuk. "Ah iya, kau ikut kami bermain saja." Tawar Kai kepada Suho. "Ah, gak usah, aku masih banyak pekerjaan." Jawab Suho tersenyum kikuk. "Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa." Ucap Kris melambaikan tangannya kehadapan Suho dengan muka datar.

"Iya, sampai jumpa." Cengir Kai. "A-ah. Aku permisi." Pamit Suho kepada Kris dan Kai. Suho membalikkan badannya menuju pintu. "Kau kelupaan sesuatu nih." Ucap Kris sambil mengambil celana boxer bergambar diego.

Suho malu saat menangkap boxer itu, sedangkan Kai sedang tercengang, mengetahui bahwa boxer tersebut milik Suho. "Go-ma-wo!" ucap Suho menahan amarah kepada Kris, dan dia pun keluar dari ruangan miliknya sendiri.

TBC

Ehiya lupa ngasih tau, ini rada beda dari cerita aslinya, soalnya cerita aslinya bukan boxboy makanya rada beda. Dan untuk yang udah RnR aku berterimakasih banget sama kalian! Kyaaa sini-sini aku peluk/? Haha. maklumin aja ya kalo typonya banyak, soalnya ini ga aku edit lagi tulisannya;(

**Kim YeHyun, .5011, peblish: **Diflmnya lebih lucu loh xD ini udah dilanjut kok hehe:D

**suho wu:** masak sayur sawi sama telur gulung haha. iya ini udah dilanjut;)

**yongchan:** Suho emang tampang-tampang orang ceroboh sih xD

**kiutemy, winter park chanchan:** iya ini udah dilanjut hehe, jangan bosen2 baca ya hehe:D

**nonagrice:** Filmnya lebih ajaib lagi loh xD malah difilmnya cewenya yang gendong cowo hahaha. ini udah dilanjut:D


End file.
